Running Against Time
by Myssie 71
Summary: From good to bad from clean cut to Gothic , Troy gets invovled with the Wrong Crowd,Will Gabriella save him on Time or will she sacrifice to save his soul before its too late...PART 2 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Running Out of Time By Melissa

Summary: Troy's life is now changing For good , but only One person can save him . Will this person sacrifice herself to save him in time .

Prolouge :  
There I saw Troy standing with a few of his Friends, Chad,Jason amd Zeke, They were the Three musketeers they were stuck to each other as glue. They were great Friends until Roman, Gina, and Frankie arrived at East high, These are Gothic Teenagers. I never seen them before. I never realized that teens such as this really existed.  
Looking at Troy now as I sat with Taylor and Sharpay and Ryan I caught him looking at Gina ., she wore a black tank top with black plaid jeans with peircings upon her body .  
I had to do something, so I got up and made my way over to Troy and did what a nornal Girlfriend would of done, I sat upon his lap , "smiles" that seriously caught his attention,  
"Hey" he smiled.  
"Hey back" I smiled at Troy.

The Guys smiled as they looked at us , Taylor and Sharpay smiled as they got up and made their way over to the table. Ryan stayed back cause he had to study for a Tezt.  
"Hey Babe" said Chad.  
"Hey Back to you " Smiled Taylor as Chad pulled her in for a Kiss.  
"Hey Zeke, Hello Jason, Where's Kelsie" asked Sharpay as she took a seat beside Zeke.  
"Oh, she's in the music room" answered Jason.  
"Oh , well I hope she makes it for lunch" smiled Sharpay.  
"Well, I made her lunch during Home Economics Planning Food Production and I took it to her " answered Zeke.  
"Ooohh How sweet Baby," smiled Sharpay as she Kissed Zeke upon his cheek.  
Zeke Blushed.

Troy smiled at everyone as he moved Gabriella off his lap as he stood and made his way over to the New Teens .  
"Uhm Hi, Welcome to East High School, I am Troy Bolton, Captian of the Basketball team," Said Troy.  
The Three teens looked at Troy as the girl got up and walked around Troy.  
"Good, Clean. too clean, Nerd. uhm, he's perfect" smiled the girl.  
"Uhm Excuse me, good for what?" asked Troy.  
" To join our Gang" smiled the two guys.  
"ooo No, No, I am only here to welcome you three to East High," said Troy.  
" Too bad, you make a good Leader, Our other leader comitted Suicide about a week ago and we need a leader to follow.  
" You do look alot like Johnny though" said the female.  
" well I'll see you around. I will talk to you guys again" said Troy as he turned amd made his way over to Chad, Jason, and Zeke . along with his girlfriend and her Friends.

" Are they mental or something, it's hot and they are wearing black" said Sharpay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Running Against Time By melissa

Chapter Two Zeke looked over to Sharpay as he smiled . as the other's looked at Troy whom stood there now looking to the three teenagers.  
"Were having a party tonight wanna come, you can invite your Friends if you want" said the girl .  
"Un, no Thanks", said Troy.

"I have practice" added Troy.  
"Oh well, We hope to see you again Troy" smiled the Girl.  
Troy smiled as he made his way back to the Gang as he sat behind Gabriella. Gabriella gave a look to Troy as she just sighed.  
" I have to go Taylor see you in class I just lost my appetite ", said Gabriella.  
she moved from Troy as she walked away, instead Troy followed her .

" HEY HEY Wait, what's wrong Gabi?" asked Troy.  
" You know whats wrong Troy, " she answered.  
" I was only welcoming them to the school that's all, trust me okay. I love you Gabriella, Your my Anjelita remember that alright" said Troy as he smiled.  
Gabriella gave a smile at Troy as she heard him ." I do , I do trust you But Im worried you will fall into the wrong crowd " whispered Gabriella.  
" I won't I promise",said Troy as he kissed her.  
she smiled as she kissed Troy back . " I hope to see you at Practice" she smiled as she turned and made her way thru the school Halls as she walked thru the Corridors and into her math class .

Later That same day:  
Troy , Chad, Jason, and Zeke were at practice as the three teenagers looked into the gym as they noticed Troy and the guys.  
"He seriously looks like Johnny, can you imagine now he would look in black, with a tattoo :: grinned the girl .  
"Lay off Gina, We just need him to fill Johnny Shoes. Besides Troy has a GirlFriend" said Frankie.  
Roman scoffed as he looked at Gina and Frankie.  
"Well, don't worry about that I'll take care of her ," she grinned.  
Frankie looked at Gina. " You better not harm the Girl, if she lands in the hospital you will be the blame for it .

Gina just grinned as she looked to the two guys.  
" I will have Troy for myself " she smiled as she walked away as she made her way to the lockers. and waited for Gabriella. 


End file.
